spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
April Fools, Ha!
& |writer = |directed = |assistdi = |producer = |supervisor = |coexec = |runners = & |avggrade = TBA}} April Fools, Ha! is the sixth episode of the first season of Better Days, and the 6th overall. Plot Everyone in the retirement home pull April Fools pranks on each other until Walter gets severely injured. Transcript (Episode begins with exterior shot of the Kelp City Retirement Complex, in the morning, it is April Fools day, we cut to an interior shot of Mr. Krabs and Shicowa’s room.) Mr. Krabs: (wakes up, yawns, has tape over his mouth, tries to talk, we hear his thoughts) Oh no! I can't talk, am I finally dead? Yes, yes, i'm finally dead!! (the tape gets ripped off) Mr. Shicowa: April fools, ha! Mr. Krabs: so that's where the title of this episode came from. Mr. Shicowa: Just get ready pal. (cuts to the lunch room, everyone is eating a cream pie) Adam: Why does my pie taste funny? Eustace: I filled it with poison! Adam: (laughs) Eustace: What? Adam: I'm.... immune!! HA! You just goofed yourself! (cuts to Walter and Dave eating) Walter: I love pie! Dave: So, if my plan goes as, planned, I can fool everyone in the complex! Walter: Sounds fun! Dave: HEY EVERYONE! Mr. Richards: Oh no. Dave: PIE FOOLIN' APRIL FOOL FIGHT! (Dave throws a pie, beat of silence, just as everyone else in the home begins to throw pies) Frank: (laughs to himself) All of the pills in the rest home will go down his gullet! (Frank throws the pie directly into Walter's mouth, he swallows) Walter: Ha! Great one (begins to pass out) Fra- ank. (passes out) Adam: STOP! Guys, Walter's unconscious! Mr. Richards: Quick, Muriel, get this man to the emergency room! Muriel: You gots it! Mr. Richards: Now we need to clean up-- (Muriel drives through a wall) Muriel: Hello, is this Burger King? (Mr. Richards sighs as we fade to black. fade from black to show Walter in the hospital on a bed) Jennifer: Will he be alright, doctor? Doctor: I don't know, just give him a week or 2. Jennifer: Dammit, you guys should know he's allergic to pain killers! Mr. Krabs: He is? Mr. Shicowa: Yeah! Mr. Krabs: You didn't tell me when I first met ya! Eustace: We can all blame Frank for this, he's the one who threw the death pie at him! Jennifer: Just, leave us be. (all the guys walk out of the room, we cut back to the retirement complex) Mr. Richards: Frank, it seems like you're the one who fucked up Walter. For that, you're being transfered to the Rock Bottom Reetiermint Hoem. Frank: No please, anywhere but there! Mr. Richards: It was Terry's decision. Mr. Terry: Get out of my Complex you killer. (they both boot him out, cuts to the hospital, Walter wakes up) Walter: Hey nurse? How long was I out for? (the end. post-credits scene) Frank: Is this, the uhhh, Rock Bottom Reetiermint Hoem? Dennis: Yes. (to be continued!) Appearances *Eugene Krabs *Mark Shicowa *Mr. Richards *Adam Fishman *Eustace Wendell *Walter Ben *Dave Finnigan *Doctor *Jennifer Ben (debut) *Mr. Terry (debut) *Dennis (debut; cameo) *Frank Zimmer *Muriel Hannah Trivia * This is the first holiday special/themed episode. * Half of the episode was leaked a day early on Jasbre TV on accident. * The WIP title was "Ha! Ha! Dumbass!" but was changed due to profanity. * This is the first episode written by . * This episode was originally going to be written by . * The ratings for the original airing of this episode were 7.43 million viewers. Category:2018 Category:Better Days Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Gene F. Scallop